<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Suck My Stinky Balls by Tonystarkisaslut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758213">Suck My Stinky Balls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut'>Tonystarkisaslut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starkerfestivals Events [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Kinky, M/M, Olfactophilia, Tumblr: starkerfestivals, greased up Tony stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:09:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Tony has spent the entire day in the lab fixing DUMM-E, he’s sweaty, oily, and over all just gross.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starkerfestivals Events [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Starker Festivals Events, Starker Festivals Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Suck My Stinky Balls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: Olfactophilia, dirty sex, kinky</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony pants as he makes his way up the floors to the penthouse in his elevator. He’s spent most of the day elbow-deep in his robot trying to fix the stupid little guy, and complaining to Friday about why he made a bot that needs to be maintained by hand in the first place. </p><p>College aged Tony was dumb, present Tony decides. </p><p>He’s finally got his breathing under control just in time for the elevator doors to open. He stretches his arms behind his back as he steps out, pausing when he sees Peter on the couch. “Oh, hey baby. I thought you had that lunch date with May?”</p><p>Peter’s eyebrows shoot up, and his lips part slightly as he looks Tony over. “You smell,” Peter informs him. </p><p>The older man snorts, putting his arms back down. “Gee, thanks. Great to see you too. You know, I don’t walk in and-”</p><p>Peter stands, stalking over to Tony in a way that makes the older man feel almost like prey. “I didn’t say it was a bad thing,” the younger man whispers. He leans in, grabbing Tony’s wrists and pushing them both up above his head. “What were you doing to get this dirty, Tony?”</p><p>Tony’s breath hitches, and he stares at Peter’s eyes. He doesn’t know if he’s scared or turned on by the feral look in his boyfriend’s eyes. “U-um…I was working on DUMM-E. All day. Um… Peter?”</p><p>Peter smirks and leans down, sniffing in loudly as he almost presses his nose to Tony’s armpit. “Mmm, you were working very hard, weren’t you?”</p><p>Tony swallows thickly. Turned on, he’s definitely turned on. “F-fuck, kid…that does it for you?”</p><p>Peter nods, moving his head and licking up a bead of sweat that had started cooling on Tony’s shoulder. “Mhm, it really does. God, Tony, you’re all dirty and gross, what are you doing to me? Hm, strip for me?”</p><p>Tony licks his lips and nods, shedding both his wife-beater tank and his workshop jeans, before stepping out of his underwear as well. </p><p>Standing naked in front of Peter is nothing new to the older man, but the circumstance sure is new. Knowing that Peter is into Tony being dirty and smelly is…well, he wouldn’t say he shares the kink but seeing Peter so into it sure does it for Tony. </p><p>Peter takes another long sniff at Tony’s armpit before moaning softly, kissing his way down Tony’s abs. He licks into them, sometimes just swirling his tongue and sometimes licking up sweat still on Tony’s body. </p><p>Eventually, the younger man falls to his knees and nuzzles Tony’s balls, sniffing at his taint and licking the balls happily. </p><p>Tony groans and pulls at Peter’s hair, head thunking back against the wall. “God yes, that’s so good.”</p><p>Peter whines and sucks tony’s balls in his mouth, sniffing loudly and jerking Tony’s shaft. “God Tony, you smell so fucking strong here. So sweaty–god~”</p><p>Tony moans and jerks his hips up so his balls hit Peter’s chin. “Fuck, baby, keep sucking my stinky balls, just like that. Gonna make me cum all over your pretty face baby.”</p><p>Peter takes Tony’s balls back in his mouth, sucking as hard as he can and jerking Tony’s dick quickly. “God, so fucking good…”</p><p>Tony grunts and throws his head back happily, cum spurting out of his cock and coating Peter’s cheek and hair. “God damn Peter, you’re so fucking pretty…”</p><p>Peter blushes and beams up at him, kissing Tony’s tip softly. “I fucking love you. And your ‘stinky balls’, as you said.”</p><p>Tony rolls his eyes and pulls Peter into a standing position. “Shut up, this is definitely a new kink for me. I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>Peter hums and pulls Tony’s leg out. “I’ll tell you more later. For now–just lift your arm again.”</p><p>Tony smirks and does it again, lifting his arm for Peter to sniff at and then pushing his leg into Peter’s crotch. “Just cum in your pants like a little boy, you fucking nasty slut.”</p><p>Peter moans and inhales deeply Tony’s scent, humping against Tony’s leg. He doesn’t last very long after that, mewling as he does, in fact, cum in his pants. “God…”</p><p>Tony smiles softly and pets Peter’s hair, kissing his forehead. “Okay, we’re going to talk some more about that later because that was hot but if I don’t take a shower I’m going to die.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>